To finally have something worth losing
by Parrilla-Queen
Summary: Regina just got out of a nasty divorce and Her mother offered her a fresh start in StoryBrooke, Maine. Will she like there? Will she find a happy ending for her and her son? Follow the story and find out. I do not own any of the characters or the show Once Upon a Time. Thank you.


_**To Finally Have Something Worth Losing.**_

Emma Swan sat there in the booth at Granny's slowly sipping on her hot coco with cinnamon, reading the paper. Usually nothing can take her attention away from the paper, but today was a different story. When the bell above the diners door dinged, Emma had looked up and much like every other patron in the diner, she couldn't look away. For the person who had just stepped into the diner had all eyes on her, and her son. She was tall, dark and gorgeous. The boy could have only been about 10 years old. They slowly made their way over to the booth opposite side of Emma's current one.

Though some eyes were still on the beautiful brunette, others had went back to eating or reading. But one set of emerald green eyes were still staring at the woman. Emma knew everyone in StoryBrooke , Maine. Yet, the pair that just walked in she had never laid eyes on. Emma knew this to be true because she surely wouldn't forget such a beautiful face… That just happened to be staring right back at the blonde. The brunette smirked at Emma, and Emma had suddenly remembered she had something to do. Reluctantly, Emma pulled her eyes away from amber eyes and picked up her paper. She left a $10 bill on the table and finally left the diner.

Ruby one of the waitress's at the diner came over to the brunettes table. "Hi there, you must be new to town." Ruby said. More of a statement than a question. "ah, yes, we just moved to town, my mother is actually your Mayor. Cora Mills." The brunette responded. Ruby stood there, shocked. "You're.. You're Mayor Mills daughter! I am so sorry, I should have known. You look just like her." Ruby quickly replied. But, majority of what Ruby was saying was blocked out by the brunette for she was more focused on the curious blonde suddenly fleeing the diner. "yes, you can call me Regina." Regina said.. After a couple minutes Ruby took Regina and her sons order and went about her duties.

When Ruby returned to the booth she brought over a cup of hot coco to go for both Regina her son. "Thanks!" The young boy piped up with excitement. "You're welcome kiddo, what's your name?" Ruby asked while Regina was getting money out of her purse. "Henry, Henry Mills!" He replied with such professionalism for a little boy. "Nice to meet you young sir." Ruby replied.

After Regina paid, her and Henry walked out of the diner and down the street. While walking Henry slowly took a drink of his coco and looked up at his mother. "You know everyone was staring at us, right?" He shyly asked. "Yes, I am aware. It's only because we're new here." She replied cooly. Henry simply took the answer and they continued to walk. As they walked Regina couldn't help but think about the blonde she had locked eyes with at the diner. She was a very pretty young woman, blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She had never seen such a pair of intense eyes, as the blonde had.

Finally they made it to their destination, City Hall. Once inside the building, Henry took off towards his grandmother's office. Excited to surprise her, he busted through the door. "Grandma!" The little boy squealed. "Henry Daniel Mills, what a lovely surprise. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow!" The Mayor replied while wrapping young Henry into a tight hug. "We decided to surprise you a day early, mother." Regina said as she stepped inside the office.

After a few more embraces and Henry told his grandmother about the trip here from Boston, the trio had decided to go see the house they would be living in. As Regina pulled the SUV into the drive, Henry was practically out of the car before she had even put it in park. "Henry! Slow down." Regina yelled, smiling at the excitement her son had for moving. She got out of the car and walked up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's quite big." She said. "Yes, only the best for my daughter and grandson." Cora stated as she made her way to the pair. "Everything has already arrived, you just have to empty the boxes, the furniture is all in place." She added. Regina simply took her mother into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much mother, for the fresh start." She whispered into her mother's ear. "Mom, I wanna see my room!" Henry said impatiently. "Go ahead inside, Henry." She replied.

On the other side of town at the sheriff's station, Emma sat at her desk going through paper work. She kept thinking about the brunette, that had somehow burnt herself into the blondes mind. Her thoughts were sadly interrupted when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Looking at her phone, "The Mayor" displayed across the screen. "uh. Hello?" Emma answered the device. "Yes, Sheriff Swan, my daughter just got to town and we need some help with her security system." Mayor Mills replied into the phone. "Of course, what is the address?" Emma asked. "108 Mifflin St. The big white house, can't miss it, dear." Cora said. "I'll be right there, Madame Mayor." Emma stated as she hung up the phone. She put her gun in the holster and threw on her 'StoryBrooke Sheriff's Department' jacket.

When Emma pulled up to the house she parked the sheriff's cruiser behind the black SUV in the drive. She made her way up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds, the door finally opened. Emma stood there, shocked. The woman who answered the door was in fact the same woman who walked into the diner just hours ago. "uhm, sorry I must have the wrong house." Emma mumbled as she started to turn to walk away. Regina just stood shell shocked. The blonde that she had been thinking about was standing in front of her home. "Wait, Sheriff, is it?" Regina dumbly replied. Emma turned around and smiled. "Yeah, at least that's what the jacket says." She replied. Regina smiled back, and Emma thought her knees were going to give out. "I'm Regina Mills, the Mayors daughter." Regina put out her hand for the Sheriff to take. Emma didn't hesitate to take the brunettes hand. "Sheriff Swan, Emma Swan to be exact." She said while shaking the mayors daughters hand. They both stood there for a second, hands still joined just looking at each other. Until Cora came walking up behind Regina. Emma jumped back. "ah, finally Sheriff. Come in." Cora said as she shuffled Emma past her daughter.

Regina laughed as she shut the door behind them. As her mother escorted Emma over to the security system, Regina went upstairs to see how Henry was doing with unpacking his belongings. "Henry, how is it going in here?" She asked as she opened the door. "hi mom, it's going real good, I am just putting my books up now." He replied smiling at his mother in the doorway. Regina was glad to see that Henry was taking the move so well. She thought it would be a little rough. She on the other hand was struggling a bit. Being a single mother was hard enough, but adjusting to a new town, with a 10 year old seemed to be a bit more terrifying.

Down stairs Emma was just finishing up with the security system when Cora suddenly appeared behind her and asked "Miss Swan, how would you like to take my daughter out on the town?" Emma practically electrocuted herself as she turned around. Shock written all over her face, she replied "what?". Cora found Emma's reaction humorous. "Dear, please relax. Would you take Regina and show her around the town, say tomorrow?" Emma, realizing now what Cora meant, shook her head, "Well Madame Mayor, I would love to but I am the only deputy on shift tomorrow." Emma said in a rush. "Not a problem dear, she can do a ride along. What better way to see the town, but through the Sheriff's eyes." Cora smiled, knowing that Emma wouldn't be able to find a way out of it. "Okay. Well, I am finished here, I'll stop by before shift starts." Emma said, as she grabbed her jacket.

"Honey, Emma is heading out." Cora yelled up the staircase. Emma stood by the door and watched as Regina walked down the stairs. She walked as if she had the poise of a Queen. "Oh, alright. Well have a good night Sheriff." Regina said as she got to the final step. Emma couldn't tell but she thought there was a hint of sadness to her tone. "Yes, well I will see you in the morning. It seems I am going to show you around town." Emma said with a shy smile. Regina instantly smiled. "What a fabulous idea. I will see you in the morning, Sheriff." Regina replied as she waved goodbye.

Regina shut the door and walked to the kitchen where her mother was making tea. "Mother" Regina said in a warning tone. Cora simply acted as if she didn't hear her daughter speak. "Mother, what are you up to?" Regina asked. Cora turned to her daughter and poured her a cup of tea. "Nothing dear. I really should be heading out myself. You need some rest, you'll have a busy day with the Sheriff tomorrow, I can only imagine." Cora smiled, leaned over and kissed her daughter goodbye. She made her way out the door, to her car, and drove home.

The following morning Regina found herself emerged in her closet trying to find the perfect outfit. Henry had walked in and just stood there, watching his mother throw clothes all over her room. "uh, mom. I have school in like 20 minutes. What are you doing?" He asked, sitting on her bed. From within her closet she simply said "trying to find an outfit to wear today. It seems your grandmother has set me up on some adventure with Sheriff Swan." Henry calmly walked over to his mother and pulled her away from the closet. Looking around the room he replied "mom, you have outfits everywhere." He laughed. Regina sighed. "yes, but I don't know what to wear. Emma is the Sheriff and who knows what could happen today." She flopped on her bed and laid back. Henry walked into the closet and came back out with a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black & red plaid shirt. "Here, wear these, and wear your black boots that are downstairs." He said as he threw the clothes on his mothers face. "I'll be downstairs waiting to go to school." He said and left the room.

Emma had just pulled up into the drive when she saw Henry sitting outside. "Hey kid. I'm Sheriff Swan." She said as she approached the kid. "Hey, I'm Henry. My mom should be out in a second." Just as he replied the front door opened and there stood Regina in the outfit henry picked out, with some light make-up and her hair thrown up in a sloppy ponytale, she looked ready as ever. "Hi" Regina said as she stepped out. "Would you mind if we dropped Henry off at school before we go on our adventure?" She asked. Emma still trying to get her mind working, finally spoke. "yeah. Totally. Come on kid." Henry was filled with joy. Getting to ride in a Sheriffs cruiser would be so cool. Especially on the first day of school. "Thanks, Sheriff." Regina replied. Walking to the vehicle she finally took a second to take in Emma's appearance. She was wearing a pair of black slacks, black boots and a green button down shirt. Plus her famous Sheriffs jacket. Emma's hair was up in a bun today. Unlike the day before when her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Emma walked over to the cruiser and opened the doors for Henry and his mother. A slight blush creeping up on her cheeks as Regina shot her a smile and slid into the passenger's seat.

The drive to the school was silent except for the few questions Henry asked Emma about the gadgets he seen in the Sheriffs car. Finally they arrived. Regina got out and hugged her son goodbye. Wishing him a good first day. Emma smiled at the sweet moment between son and mother. Regina got back into the car and sighed. "What's wrong?" Emma asked, worried. "Nothing, he's new here and I don't want him to have a bad day." Regina replied scrunching her face at the thought of Henry having a bad day at school. They watched and made sure the boy had made it inside safely and Emma put the car in drive. "You know, I could have Ms. Blanchard keep an eye on him. She's my neighbor, also the 4th grade English teacher." Emma mentioned. Regina smiled " that would be nice. Thank you." She replied. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the station.

Once they arrived at the station, Emma sent a quick text to her neighbor to keep an eye on little Henry Mills. Regina slowly followed Emma into the station. "So, what are we doing today Sheriff?" Regina asked while sitting in the chair across form Emma's desk. Emma sat there and thought for a second. "Well, I guess we could patrol the neighborhood." She replied. Emma went to the closet in her office and pulled out her other Sheriff's jacket and handed it to Regina. "Here, that way everyone knows you're with me." Regina took the jacket, stood up and put it on. Emma couldn't help but smile. Regina looked good in her jacket. Regina inhaled the smell of vanilla that radiated off of Emma's jacket. It made her feel warm and safe. At that the pair got their phones, and Emma grabbed her gun. They headed out and back to the cruiser.

Emma drove around a few blocks while Regina explained how it she had ended up here. It turns out that Regina couldn't have children of her own, so she adopted Henry when he was a baby. She had lived in StoryBrooke until she graduated and then moved to Boston to attend BU for a degree in art. A few years later she adopted Henry and that's that. Emma smiled as she seen the big smile Regina was wearing every time she spoke of little Henry. Then her face fell as she started to speak of why she had moved. "I was married. Just recently went through an ugly divorce. He wasn't a good man. After the divorce my mother offered me a job here at the museum. So, here we are." Regina said as she plopped her hands down in her lap.

"Enough about me. How did you become Sheriff?" Regina quickly asked to get the topic off of her. Emma simply nodded, knowing that not everyone's past is good. "Well, I lived in New York for a while and then one day I just packed up and left. I drove and drove until I came across this little town. I decided to stay. Then eventually I needed a job when my money started running low and Sheriff Graham offered me a job as a deputy. Later on before he retired, he appointed me to Sheriff in charge. So, well, here I am." She laughed. Regina couldn't help but smile upon hearing the blondes laugh. It was adorable.

Sadly for the two of them nothing quite exciting happened. Emma drove around, pointing out landmarks and telling stories here and there. Regina sat in the passenger's seat and intently listened as Emma spoke. After the day they had, Emma offered to take Regina and Henry to dinner. Regina accepted the invite, so off they went to get Henry from school.

Regina and Emma leaned against the car outside of the school waiting on Henry. Kids came piling out of the school when the final bell rung. Henry being one of the last kids out, looked up and seen his mom and the Sheriff. He took off running towards his mom, Regina gladly embraced the boy and swung him in a circle. "What's Emma doing here?" The boy asked without a beat. "Well kid, I'd like to you two out to dinner. What do you say?" Emma asked. Henry beamed with excitement. "Yes, please!" They boy yelled as he scrambled into the back seat of the cruiser. Regina and Emma laughed, getting in their own seats.

At the diner the two women and small child had dinner and laughed for hours. But it was getting late and Henry had school the next day. So, Emma paid and drove the two home. She pulled up in the drive. Henry had long since fallen asleep on the way home. So, Emma offered to carry the boy inside to his room. At first Regina was hesitant, but that would mean Emma could stay a little longer. So, of course she took the latter.

Emma gently picked the boy up from the car and followed behind his mother. Once inside Regina showed Emma where henry's room was. Regina stood in the doorway as she watched Emma place young Henry Mills into his bed and cover him up. She gently ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on top of his head. What made her do that, she wasn't sure. Regina just smiled. Emma turned around and walked past Regina. Regina reached out her arm and stopped Emma. "Wait down stairs for me?" She tentatively asked. Emma nodded and went down to wait by the door for the brunette. Regina quickly kissed Henry goodnight and cracked the door.

Once she was back downstairs with the blonde, Regina pulled Emma into a hug. Then backed away quickly. "What was that for?" Emma asked, suddenly missing the contact. "I don't know. It's our first full day here and you've been such a good friend showing me around, taking us to dinner and then carrying Henry to bed. That was so sweet. So, thank you." Regina replied with a smile. "You're welcome, I was just making sure the new comers had a good impression of the town." Emma said. "I should be going, I'll see you around." Emma added, as she turned to walk out the door. Regina said a final goodbye and watched the sheriff drive off. Closing the door the leaned against it and sighed.

"This is going to be a long week." Regina said to herself, as she went up to get ready for bed herself.

The days drug on for both Regina and Emma. Regina was setting up things in the museum and Emma was starting to get busy at the Sheriff's station. The colder weather started coming in, which included icy roads and foggy conditions on some days. The two occasionally seen each other at Granny's which involved Henry asking his mom if Emma could sit with them. Which Regina gladly aloud. Other than that the two hadn't seen much of the other since that day Emma showed Regina around town.

But luckily for them things were about to change….

Emma woke up quite excited for the day. Threw on her favorite skinny jeans, and a nice black button down shirt. Went to her kitchen, made herself a cup of coffee. See, today was one of Emma's favorite days. It was career day at school. Which meant she got to go to the school and show all the kids her badge and gun and talk about the job, she loved. So she finished her coffee, went to bathroom brushed her teeth, threw on some light makeup and brushed her hair. Then Emma Swan was out the door.

Emma showed up to the school in the cruiser, all the kids were already outside. They were in awe when she turned on the lights and sirens. She giggled at their reactions. Emma got out of the cruiser and walked around to where all the kids were standing. "Hey kids!" She said with excitement. "Hi Sheriff Swan" they all said back. Emma went on to show the kids the cruiser and talk about what each thing did and how fast the cruiser goes. After showing the cruiser off they all took a lunch break. That's when Henry walked up to Emma. "Hi Emma." He said. "Hey kid! How are you liking career day so far?" She asked. "It's alright. But I've already seen the cruiser." He replied sheepishly. "You know what Henry, you're right. You've already been to the station and seen the cruiser. Why don't.." Emma trailed off as she reached in her back pocket to grab a plastic sheriff's badge. "Why don't you be my deputy sheriff for the day?" She asked. Henry immediately took the badge and put it on his shirt. "Of course! I'd love to. What do you want me to do?" He asked with glee.

As the day continued and Henry helped Emma, it slowly came to an end. School was over and Emma had packed up her things and was walking to the cruiser when she looked over to see Henry sitting on a bench. Emma walked over to where the boy sat. "Hey kid, your mom coming to pick you up?" She asked. Henry shook his head and replied "yeah, I think so. I mean, I thought she'd be here already." Emma sat next to Henry. "Well, I'll wait with you." As the minutes passed Emma was getting antsy and noticing the worried look on the kids face made it worse.

"Henry, why don't I just give you a ride home?" Emma asked as she got up. Henry agree and got in the cruiser with Emma. Emma hoped that Regina didn't usually forget her kid, that's not good. As she drove Henry just sat quietly looking out the window. Emma pulled up into the familiar drive and parked. "Her car isn't here, Emma." Henry stated quietly. "Do you have a key?" Emma asked. Henry pulled out his key and they walked up to the door. Henry slowly opened the door, Emma followed him in.

"Well kid, do you have any homework to work on until your mom shows up?" Emma asked sitting down at the counter where she followed Henry to. "Yeah, can you help me?" He asked. So Emma sat with the kid and worked on his homework with him.

Regina was running really behind that day. She woke up late, rushed around to get dressed, throwing on a pair of faded jeans and a sweatshirt. She was met downstairs by Henry with a cup of coffee to go. She smiled at her son, took the coffee and slipped on her converse. Out the door they went. "Have a good day at school, henry! " She said as she dropped him off. Then she made her way to the Museum. She spent the day drawing up diagrams for her meetings the following day. Clearly not paying attention to the time.

When she finally realized it was going on 5 o'clock, she rushed out the door and to her car. She drove to the school hoping to find her boy there but he was not. So, she drove home. When she was pulling up she noticed the sheriff's car in her drive. "oh no, what happened." Regina threw the car in park, got out and ran to the door. She ran upstairs yelling henry's name, but no sound was made. It wasn't until she made it into the kitchen that she realized someone had made dinner. "Henry!?" she quietly whispered. As she walked through kitchen and into the living room. That's where she found the Sheriff and Henry laying on the floor, homework sprawled out in front of their sleeping forms.

At some point, Henry had gotten hungry so Emma found some left overs in the Mill's fridge and heated them up. The Henry took his homework to the living room and started working on it with Emma on the floor. Eventually they both were on their stomachs and soon enough dozed off.

The sight warmed Regina's heart. She knew she had a busy day and had forgotten to get her son. But to see that he was safe and taken care of by someone Regina trusted, well that was just amazing. She quietly knelt down next to the sheriff. She slightly pushed a stray hair out of the blondes face. Emma stirred a bit but didn't wake. "Miss Swan" Regina whispered. "Sheriff" She whispered again. Finally Emma started to wake up, when she realized she was on the floor she jumped up, practically taking Regina out in doing so. "what the.." Emma started and then realized where she was. "Regina, I'm sorry." She apologized. Regina laughed and pulled the sheriff by the arm into the kitchen where they could talk but not wake Henry.

"Emma." Regina said as she leaned against the counter, "I know this looks bad, but this doesn't ever happen. I lost track of time." Regina added. Emma smiled, "It's not a big deal. I'm just lucky today was career day and I was there to rescue Henry." She laughed. "Thank you for bringing him home and feeding him. I really do appreciate it." Regina replied. "Well, how about you thank me by letting me take you out Friday?" Emma boldly asked. She had been trying to work up the courage since the day she set up Regina's security system, but never done it. So, now's a good of time as any right?

Regina stood there, taken back for a moment. Did the sheriff just ask me out? "Regina, I'm sorry you're probably not even into wo-" "Yes". Regina cut her off with her answer. "Yes, Emma I'll go out with you, Friday." Emma smiled so big Regina thought her face might have cracked. "Okay, I'll pick you up around 7?" Emma said. She began to walk to the door, Regina followed. "Do you want me to carry Henry to bed before I leave?" She asked. "No, he's fine. Thank you. Again, for bringing him home." Regina replied. "No problem, I'll see you Friday Regina." Emma said as she walked out to the driveway.

Friday finally arrived. Regina was once again inside her closet throwing clothes here and there. Henry walking past his mother room, stopped when he seen clothes flying through the air. "Mom, no what are you doing?" He asked, walking into the room, dodging a shirt occasionally thrown in his direction. "I have a date. Need a dress." Regina yelled out. Finally she stopped and walked out of the closet to look at Henry. "Mom?" Henry asked. "Henry, what am I doing? I can't go on a date. Let alone with the Sheriff." She said, flopping down on her bed. Much like the first day they were here. "You mean Sheriff Swan? Emma? That sheriff?" Henry rushed out the questions. "Yes, Henry." Regina slowly replied. Suddenly forgetting her son was only 10 and had only seen her with her ex husband. "Oh, okay. Well, what are you freaking out for?" Henry simply replied, smiling ear to ear. "wait, you're okay with that?" Regina asked. "Yeah, she's awesome. And she's pretty." Henry said. Henry just watched as his moms mouth hung open. So, he walked over to her closet and grabbed a black dress. "Put this on." Henry once again threw the clothing at his mother. She didn't hesitate to go to the bathroom and change.

Regina soon emerged from the bathroom. The dress Henry picked out was cole black, half sleeves made of lace and the dress hung just above her knees. She found a pair of black heels to match. Her make-up was done and her hair was pulled up into a bun. "Wow mom, you look great." The kid said as he sat up on the bed. "Emma is going to drool." Henry added. Regina smiled and the two headed downstairs to wait for Emma.

Emma pulled up into the drive, nervously holding the steering wheel. She put her car in park. She thought that taking her bug wouldn't be too appealing so David and Mary Margaret allowed her to use their Toyota Camry. Which she was glad about. She grabbed the flowers she had picked up on the way and got out of the car. Checking her appearance in the window before walking up to the door.

Emma knocked and she could hear Henry yelling "Mom, Emma's here" Through the whole house. When Regina opened the door she took a step back. Her breath caught in her throat from looking at the beauty in front of her. Emma was wearing a tightly fitter green dress, with a black trench coat. She had a pair of black heels on and her hair was in a mermaid French braid. "Emma.. Emma you look beautiful." Regina breathed out. Emma blushed. "You look gorgeous Regina." She replied. Before Regina could say another word her phone rang.

"Yes, hello? –uh huh- no, it's not a problem.- feel better soon." Regina hung up the phone and looked at Emma sadly. "That was my babysitter, she's fallen sick and I have no one to watch Henry. I'm sorry Emma, but we'll have to reschedule. " Regina stated. "No we don't. We can bring Henry with us." Emma replied. Regina was shocked, not once had anyone wanted to spend time with her and henry. "Yeah, Regina come on. Get Henry dressed and we can go." Emma said. "Okay.. Henry dear, go put on a nice shirt and jeans." Regina said behind her. "You're going with us." She added. "Really!? Awesome!" henry beamed running up the stairs to get ready.

Once arrived at the small Italian place, Emma opened the door for Regina and Henry soon got in the middle. Taking the hands of both women and they walked up to the door. "What a beautiful family you are." The doorman said. "Oh, we're.. Thank you" Regina replied. Emma smiled and led Henry and them inside. They were soon seated and their orders placed. "So, how are you liking school, kiddo?" Emma asked Henry. "it's fun, we're learning about emergency responders right now. Isn't that what you are?" The kid asked Emma, grinning ear to ear. "Yes, Henry. That I am." Emma replied. "Have you ever shot anyone?" Henry asked. Regina just about spit how her wine, when she told Henry "Henry Daniel Mills! You don't ask people that. Especially in places like this." She quickly said in a hushed tone. Emma laughed, "It's okay. But no, not once have I shot someone. It's not too busy in StoryBrooke except for the accidents or cats in a tree." Henry smiled. And simply took the answer as it was. But Regina could sense that Emma wasn't telling the whole truth. She'd save her questions for later when they were alone.

Their food soon arrived and they ate quietly. Emma and Regina sharing small smiles and twinkly eyes. Henry basically inhaled his lasagna. Which took Regina by surprise, he had only ever liked hers. Soon dinner was over and they were all back in the car. Henry falling asleep like he had before. "Emma I had such a great time tonight. Thank you for taking Henry with us." Regina said, laying a hand on the sheriff's thigh. Emma blushed and simply nodded. Pulling into the drive Emma asked "are you expecting company?" Regina looked up and fear broke on her face. "Robin." Was all she said. Emma parked the car and looked over at Regina. "Stay here." She said. Regina almost protested but Emma was already out of the car.

A guy got out of the black car, behind Regina's SUV. He walked over to meet Emma halfway. "Sir, can I help you?" Emma gingerly asked. The man looked into the Toyota and seen Regina. "yeah, what are you doing with my wife?" he asked in return. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Regina doesn't want you here." Emma firmly stated, taking a step towards the man. He didn't back down. Only getting redder in the face. "Robin, please leave." Regina finally got out the car and spoke. Emma making sure she was between the two. Robin spoke again. "I want to see my son." Regina all but started crying. "No. Now leave or I will have Miss Swan here arrest you for trespassing." Though she was surely crumbling, seeing her ex husband there, she stood her ground. Robin looked between the women, and smiled. A very creepy unsettling smile. "I will see my son. This isn't the last of me." He replied. Robin got back in his car and took off. Emma didn't say anything. She got Henry from the back seat and followed Regina up to the house. She put the boy to bed and waited for his mother to come downstairs.

Emma sat on the couch waiting for the brunette to come down the stairs. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Regina came down and sat next to Emma. "I'm really sorry about that Miss Swan." Regina stated, finally taking a chance look at Emma. "Regina, what happened?" Emma asked. "after we adopted Henry, he changed. He didn't understand how to divide the attention. So, he would be angry when I spent time with our son, instead of him. Eventually he got a little handsy." Emma tensed at the thought of someone laying their hands on either one of the two. "He never touched Henry, I wouldn't allow that. Things just progressively got worse as time went on. So, finally I asked for a divorce. Which he gladly gave, seeing how he was already seeing one of his co-workers. But he thought he was going to take Henry away from me, and I wasn't going to have that. So the divorce was ugly, I got sole custody and my mother offered me a job here. So, it's a fresh start." Regina finished, wiping a stray tear away. "Up until tonight I thought I wouldn't see or hear from Robin. But apparently I was wrong. I don't even know how he found out." She added. "Regina, I won't allow him to hurt you or take Henry away. I promise." Emma said, while grabbing the brunettes hand and squeezing it. "Do you want me to stay? I can sleep on couch, if you'd like." Emma suggested. "No, Emma that's too much to ask. Thank you though." Regina sighed. Emma stood up and Regina followed. Once they reached the door, Emma turned around. She turned around and Regina was right there. Personal space and all. Regina looked at Emma's lips and back to her eyes. Neither one knew who closed the distance, but within seconds, Regina had Emma pinned against the door.

Regina pulled away first, smiling at the smudge of lipstick she left on Emma. "Have a good night, Emma." She said as she opened the door. "Yeah.. You too Regina." Emma smiled. While walking back to car, she touched her lips with her finger. "damn" she whispered to herself.

A few days had passed since their date. The following week Regina had invited Emma over for dinner and a movie. Which she of course accepted. After dinner Regina leaned into Emma's side on the couch and Henry had just fallen asleep on the floor. "He is so peaceful when he sleep" Emma whispered. Placing a chaste kiss on the brunettes forehead. "that he is." Regina replied. As she had done many times before, Emma carried Henry upstairs to bed. When she got done kissing him goodnight, she was met in the hallway with Regina. "Will you stay the night?" Regina quietly asked. Emma nodded and followed Regina down the hall to her bedroom.

Regina wasted no time changing into something more suitable for bed. Emma simply took her jeans off and left her tank top on. Regina got on her side of the bed and Emma shuffled up the mattress until she next to the woman. There they laid, together for the first time. Emma's arm resting peacefully over Regina's waste. They both soon fell asleep.

The next morning Emma woke up to an empty bed. An empty bed that was not of her own. She found a pair of yoga pants at the end of the bed with one of Regina's old BU shirts. She quickly went to bathroom to shower and changed clothes. Once she was done she started to walk downstairs, where she heard a little boys voice speaking to his mom. "So, you're making Emma breakfast?" Henry scrunched his face. "you must like her, because you only fix me breakfast" he added. Scarfing down the pancakes Regina had just laid on his plate. "yes, I suppose I do" Regina said with a small laugh. Emma came around the corner with a mega watt smile. "you like me, huh?" Emma asked as she sat next to Henry. "You heard that?" Regina asked as she slid a plate of pancakes in front of her. Emma just smiled before taking a bite. While the two were eating Regina made her way up the stair to go take her own shower. When she came back down she noticed the dishes were done and the pair was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until she looked out of the patio door did she find the two running around throwing Henry's football.

It had been such a long time since she's seen Henry have so much fun. Regina stepped out onto the patio and yelled for Emma to come over real quick. "Yes?" Emma asked. Regina placed a quick kiss on the blondes cheek before returning her question "I have to run to my office to grab a couple things, could you?" She nodded her head over to the little boy who was eagerly waiting for Emma to return with the ball. "Yeah sure Gina, I can watch him." Emma replied with a smile. Regina said a quick goodbye to the boy and Emma and off she went.

An hour or so later Emma found herself sitting on Regina's couch playing video games with Henry. She had never bonded with a kid as much as she had Henry. He was fun to be around and clearly brought the child side in her out.

"Emma, the other night why was my dad here?" Henry randomly asked, never take his eyes off the game. Emma was taken back by the question. "What kid?" she asked. "I wasn't asleep like you and mom thought. I could hear his voice. He wasn't happy." Henry said just above a whisper. "No kid, he wasn't. He wanted to see you." Emma replied, not sure how comfortable she felt speaking of such things without the kids mom around. "Henry, do you like your dad?" She hesitantly asked. Henry paused the game and turned to look at the blonde. "He wasn't very nice to mom. When we lived in Boston, there were times where I saw him push her up against the wall. He was real mean." Henry replied, fear clearly planted on his young face. "Don't worry kid. Your mom is safe. And so are you" She tried to reassure him. "You'll protect right?" Henry asked. "Of course. I won't let anything bad happen to you guys." She replied. She ruffled the boys hair and then stood up, grabbing Henry in the process tickling him until they both landed on the floor.

Regina got back just time for dinner. Emma was already moving about her kitchen when she walked in. "You really don't need to go to the trouble Emma" Regina said, walking up behind Emma, wrapping her arms around the slender waste. "we can order pizza" she added, placing a kiss on the blondes neck. Knowing Henry was in the living room, Emma turned in his mothers arms. "Henry was awake." Emma plainly stated. Regina just looked at her, and then it dawned on her. "oh no. He's didn't need to know about that." Regina said, leaning her head on the blondes shoulder. Emma rub circles into the brunettes back. "It's okay, I told him I'd protect you. And I meant it." Emma replied. With that, Regina looked at Emma and only saw honesty in her eyes. She grabbed Emma's face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Only separating when needing oxygen.

Regina went ahead and ordered pizza and the three of them ate dinner. This time Henry was awake for his bedtime. He asked if Emma could tuck him in before she left and she kindly obliged. He kissed his mother goodnight and walked up to his room with Emma. Emma sat on the edge of the bed, where Henry laid. "Henry, if you're ever in danger I want you to call me. Okay?" she mentioned. "Do you know what to do if someone breaks in?" She asked, out of curiosity. "No" the boy replied. "You hide, and you call 911." Emma said. "I want to make sure you know that. And when there is a fire you stay low to the ground and make it outside, then go to a neighbors and again, call 911." Emma said. "alright, I'll remember that." Henry said. He sat up and pulled Emma int o a hug. "I love you." The boy said as he laid back down. "I love you too, kid. Sleep good." Emma replied. Making her way out of the room, she took one last glance at the kid. He stole her heart, much like his mother is doing. She smiled as she made her way back downstairs.

"What's with the giant smile?" Regina asked pulling Emma flush against her in the hallway. "he told me he loved me" Emma replied. That melted Regina's heart and brought tears to her eyes. "hey hey, no need to cry, baby" Emma quickly placed kisses on the brunettes cheeks. Regina smiled. "They're happy tears, Em. You know he really does love you, he loves having you around. So do I. We feel like a family." Regina said. Emma smiled and kissed her once again on the cheek. "You know, you may cause my heart to burst one day, being so cute." Emma replied. "do you have to go?" Regina asked walking Emma the rest of the way to the door. "Sadly, yes. I'm the only one in the station tomorrow." She replied. "Okay, be safe." Regina said. Waving goodbye to the blonde.

The following days went by without a hitch. Until the end of the week, nothing too major happened. Until she got a phone a call. Her phone lit up with Henry and Regina's picture. "Hi beau-" Emma was cut off when she heard heavy breathing in the phone. "Emma, Emma!" Henry loudly whispered in the phone. "He, Henry!? What's wrong?" Emma replied already grabbing her gun. "He's here. Emma. He's here" the boys voice was filled with fear. "Who, Henry?" Emma replied, making her way out to the squad car. "my dad. He has mom downstairs" Henry said. Emma heart sunk. "Henry, where are you?" She asked, getting into the car. "I'm hiding in the closet. Like you told me." Henry quickly replied. He could hear Emma on the end of the line radioing for back up. 'This is Sheriff Swan, we have a 17A in progress, going code 2. Location 108 Mifflin street.'. "Henry you stay right there, don't hang up the phone." Emma said, she threw the car in reverse, squealing tires, put in drive, and set the sirens off.

Regina had just got done making breakfast when the doorbell rung. Hoping it was Emma stopping by she went to the door. She barely registered what was happening as the door was flung open and she was pushed back. "Rob-" she was cut off when a hand met her face. Flinging her into the wall.

Henry heard the noise from upstairs, quickly he ran to the stairs. He saw his dad standing over his mom, when his moms eyes met his she prayed he would understand to stay silent. Henry Mills quickly ran to his mothers bedroom and grabbed her phone off the dresser. Running back to his room and hiding in the closet he quickly called Emma. "Come on Emma pick up. Please" He begged as the phone began to ring. "Hey beau-" His breathing became heavy and laced with fear as he heard his mother cry out in pain. "Emma! Emma!" The boy all but whispered, so he wouldn't be heard. "He, Henry!? What's wrong!? Emma replied. "He's here, He's here!" Henry said, leaning back against the closet wall. "Who Henry?" She asked. "My dad, he has mom downstairs." His voice laced with fear for his mother. "Henry, where are you?" She asked, her voice laced with worry and concern. "I'm hiding in the closet, like you told me." He said. "Henry, you stay right there, don't hang up." Emma replied. Henry held on to the phone as tight as he could. Terrified.

Robin stood over Regina seething. "You won't keep my son away from me" he seethed. Regina slowly crawling backwards on the floor, trying to find something to hit her insane ex with, replied "He's not even here Robin. You're wasting your time." Her lip was bleeding from where he had slapped her, her face soaked with tears. In the distance they heard sirens, Robin turned to look behind him. Giving Regina enough time to jump to her feet and try to make an escape. Only to hear a clicking of a gun, which caused her to freeze where she was. "Walk into the living room and sit don't" Robin said while pushing the gun into her back. She followed the orders, hoping Henry stayed hidden.

"Robin, what you're doing is wrong." She said as she sat down on the couch. Robin had found some duct tape and started taping her hands and feet together. "No, you taking my son away from me is wrong." Robin screamed, just inches away from her face.

Emma only minutes away from the house could hear Henry quietly sobbing on the phone. "Hang in there kid, I'm almost there" She said. Trying to give the boy some comfort. "Emma, I'm scared. Moms all by herself. He is so mad" Henry's voice tremble through silent sobs. "Emma, there's foot steps coming up the stairs." Henry pleaded with her to hurry. "Kid stay quiet and don't move." Emma said.

Robin placed a piece of tape over the brunettes mouth. "Now to go and take what's mine." Robin said as he stood and started to walk down the hallway. Regina tried her best to rip away the tape. Only falling off the couch face first. She tried screaming through the duct tape. Robin stopped and turned. He laughed a wicked laugh. "I knew he was here." He continued. Walking down the hall and up the stairs. "Henry. Daddy's here now. You're okay." Robin said finally making it to the last step. Slowly he made his way into each room until he stopped at Henry's.

"Emma, hurry" Henry whispered, barely audible in the phone. Henry heard tires screeching to a stop outside the house. Followed by other sirens. Suddenly he heard his bedroom door open.

"Emma hurry" was all Emma heard before she pulled up in front of the house. The door standing wide open. She jumped out of the car and ran up to the door. Gun drawn, she slowly made it into the house. She cleared the downstairs first. Stopping when she got to the living room, seeing Regina lying on the floor she rushed over. "Please Regina. Please" She repeated as she made her way to the brunette. Regina's eyes shot open at the blondes voice. Emma gently as she could, took the tape of her mouth. "Emma, Henry. Go!" Regina whispered in a rush. Emma wanted to help Regina but she knew Henry was in danger. She placed a quick kiss on her forehead as other officers stormed the downstairs.

"You, get her loose and take her to the patrol car. Alpha team, follow me." Emma spoke to the officers. Slowly she made her way over to the stairs. Once step at a time.

Footsteps got closer and closer to where Henry was hiding. He tried not to make a sound. But when the closet door flew open, he let out a scream. Robin quickly covered the boys mouth. "Shh, daddy has you now" Robin said Trying to control the boys flailing arms and legs.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" Emma heard Henry's cry and flew up the remaining stairs. Stopping abruptly at the end of the hall, she motioned for Alpha team to stay a little behind. "Shh, daddy has you now" She could hear Robin speaking.

Emma slowly came to the doorway, gun drawn. "Robin, let him go." She managed to let out. Trying not to cry at the scene in front of her. There Robin sat holding a gun to the young by who had stolen Emma's heart. Robin smiled at her. "Come sheriff, lets have a chat." He said, motioning to Emma to come further into the room. "Robin, you don't need to do this." Emma Pleaded. Robins eyes shifted to the uniformed officers behind Emma. "Tell them to stand down." Robin told her. Holding the gun tighter to Henry's head. "okay, okay. Alpha team stand down." She watched as the team put their weapons down and stood back.

Robin, clearly being under emotional distress, kept looking around. Wouldn't keep eye contact. "so Sheriff, you thought you could steal my family away from me?" He said. "I'm doing no such thing, Robin." Emma replied. Slowly taking a step closer. Which wasn't missed by Robin. "Don't take another step!" the man yelled. Causing Henry to flinch. "Robin, take me instead. You're scaring Henry. Let him go to his mother and we can talk okay?" Emma tried pleading with him. Praying he would the Henry go. "I can't she'll take him away." Robin replied. Henry looked at Emma, then spoke. "No daddy, she won't. Talk to Emma and then we can all go back home" Henry nervously said. Hoping his dad would fall for the trick. "You want to go home with me?" Robin looked at the boy. "Yes." Henry said. Robin looked at Emma, and the officers behind her. He looked back at Henry and kissed the top of his head. "Go to your mother." Robin shoved Henry towards Emma, and she passed the boy back to the Officers.

The officers downstairs quickly released Regina of her restraints and rushed her outside. Where she was met by her mother. The sidewalk was crawling with officers and the News Media. "Regina! Honey!" Cora yelled to her daughter. Who ran into her embrace. "Henry! Where is my son!" Regina cried into her shoulder. "Emma will get him. She'll save him." Cora rubbed circles into her daughters back. Hoping she was right. Regina over heard the radio chatter on one of the officers radio 'boy is coming out, stand down, repeat boy is coming out' Regina turned to see Henry running out of the house. "BANG BANG, BANG BANG". 'Shots fired shots fired' she barely managed to grab Henry in her arms before officers ran into the house. "Emma!" She screamed, holding Henry tightly to her.

Emma watched as the boy disappeared through the door with the officers. When she looked back at Robin he was coming at her. She went to fire her gun, he knocked it out of her causing a misfire. They fell to the floor as Robin tackled her. They were fighting for control over his gun, shots rang out. Robin laid limp on her, and she could feel an increasingly amount of blood pooling around them.

The alpha team rushed in. Kicking the gun away from the mans hand. Emma lay there, motionless for what seemed like hours. Everything was a blur, a couple officers slowly lifted Robins lifeless body off of her, she tried to sit up, but when shooting pain went through her side she screamed. 'Officer down, officer down' was all she heard before everything went black.

'officer down, officer down' rang out over the radios. Regina pushed Henry into her mother's arms as she ran back to the house. Only to be stopped by an officer. "Let me go! Let me go!" She protested. "Ma'am I can't let you in there. I'm sorry." The officer responded. Holding the woman in her arms. Regina tried to fight back, but she was overcome with emotion and both her and the officer fell to the ground. "is she dead?" She whispered into the officers chest. "I don't know" He replied back. 'we need medics' was called over the radio.

The officer helped Regina up, as the watched medics rush into the home. A few minutes later the medics came back out. The first out had a black body bag. Regina's heart sank. "No!" She yelled. As the second gurney came out she saw blonde hair. "Emma!" she yelled again. Running over to where the paramedic were place her into the squad. "I'm going with you." She told the paramedics. She looked back to see her Mother taking Henry to her car. "We'll meet you there." Cora said.

The ride to hospital was a blur to Emma. She kept falling in and out of consciousness. She could see Regina's face, and feel her hand squeezing hers. "Stay with me Emma. Please don't go." She heard her say before everything went black again.

Once they made it inside the hospital Emma was rushed back to surgery. Regina was left standing at the doors. Tears streaming down her face. "Mom! Mom! Is Emma going to be okay!?" Henry asked running up to where his mother stood. "I- I don't know." She replied.

"Regina dear, lets go sit down until we figure out what's going on." Cora suggested. Gently bringing her daughter and grandson over to the private waiting area.

Emma was placed on the operating table. She opened her eyes only to have a mask placed over her mouth. "You're going to go into a deep sleep now" she heard someone say. A few seconds later she was out.

When Emma opened her eyes again she was standing in front of a bunch of people. 'wait what' She thought to herself. Everyone was dressed up and standing. There was music. Wedding music. Emma looked down the aisle and saw Henry walking down with a small pillow. 'rings?' she couldn't help but laugh a little inside. He looked a little older. Maybe 14. Handsome. Then everyone turned and all eyes were on the doors behind them. Emma's knees almost went out from under her when Regina came through them. She was in a marvelous dress. Like a princess. Her hair was pinned back with braids. When Emma's eyes met Regina's, her heart went wild.

"She's going into V-tach!" The doctor said. 'beeeeeeeeeeeeep'. "code blue, code blue." "Get the crash cart!" several voices sounded. The doctors grabbed the panels. "Hang in there Emma. CLEAR" He said. Emma body lifted and fell back down. "charge 200" he spoke. "CLEAR" again Emma's body lifted and fell back down. He waited a second. "Come Sheriff." 'beep beep beep' The monitor came back to life. "We got you Emma. We got you." The doctor said as everything calmed down and he went back to surgery.

Regina walked down the aisle and met Emma at the altar. "you may be seated", the preacher said. Regina took Emma's hands and looked into her eyes. Emma just stared at Regina. "You look beautiful." Emma whispered. A slight blush creeped up on Regina's cheeks. "As do you love." Regina whispered back. Finally the preacher was done, rings had be exchanged. "You may kiss the bride." The preacher said. Regina leaned in and kissed Emma.

Emma opened her eyes. She was in a hospital room. She looked down to her left and seen Regina asleep in the chair next to her bed. Henry was on the couch on the other side of the room. Emma shifted a little, causing Regina to stir. "Em- Emma" Regina's tired voice sounded. When she looked up she was met with emerald green eyes. "Hi" Emma said with a small smile. Regina sat up straight. "You're awake! You're awake!" Regina practically yelled. She leaned forward and place a kiss on Emma's lips. "Yes, I am." Emma stated. "Henry, is he?" she quietly asked. "He's fine Emma, he's a little shaken up from the events the other day, but he's fine." Regina reassured her. "The other day? How long have I been here?" Emma suddenly asked. Realizing she lost time. "It's been three days since.. " Regina didn't finish that sentence. "We didn't think you were going to wake up." Regina quietly added. Emma just shook her head. Understanding.

"Emma, why'd you go in there alone?" Regina asked, not making eye contact. "Regina. Look at me" Emma said. Regina hesitated, but looked up into glistening eyes. "I would go do it all over again if it meant keep you and Henry safe. Henry was in danger. I needed to get him out. And I did. That's all that matters." Emma finished. Tears started to fall. Emma swiped them away. "You're safe now. You and Henry are safe." Emma said before falling back to sleep.

A year later.

"Emma, have you seen my heels?" Regina yelled up the stairs. Emma laughed, "Which pair, you have so many" she responded. "Found them" she heard Regina say.

It took a couple months for Emma to recover fully from being shot, but once she did her and Regina became even closer. They took Henry to the park and they continued to see each other. The Sheriff had basically already lived there, staying over throughout the week. Regina eventually asked Emma to move in. They were becoming quite the little family.

"Emma, are you sure you're ready for this." Henry asked, walking into the women's bedroom. Emma held a little box in her hand and smiled at the boy. "Yeah, kid, I am. I want to marry your mom." Emma responded. Henry walked over and hugged her. "It's about time." He whispered.

"Emma, we're going to be late! They're waiting for us." Regina yelled up the stairs again. They had been invited to granny's for the one year anniversary of saving Henry. Something the trio would never forget. "We're coming" Emma replied back. Her and Henry making their way down the stairs. Emma kept the box in her coat. She looked at Regina and smiled. "You're so beautiful." Regina was wearing a red dress and black heels. Her hair curled and pulled back a little. Regina blushed and kissed Emma's cheek. "You never cease to amaze me dear" Regina replied. Looking at Emma in her black slacks, white button down and black tie. "The tie is nice touch" Regina said. Emma smield and ushered them out the door. Tonight was the night.

Once they got to the diner it was busy. People from the Sheriffs station, the Mayors office, the museum and Henry's school were all there.

Cora held up a wine glass and everyone fell silent. "Today marks the one year anniversary of Sheriff Swan not only saving my daughter, but putting her life on the line for my grandson. Thank you for being our Hero." The Mayor made the toast. Everyone cheered and took a sip of whatever they're drinking.

Emma walked over to Regina and pulled her into the center of the diner. All eyes were on them. "Regina" Emma began as she got down on one knee. Regina's hands shot to her mouth as tears began to well up in her eyes. "As you know, I promised to always protect you and Henry. No matter the cost. You are my family. I am always amazed at how I got here. To be with you. Such a beautiful and strong willed woman. I love you, Regina Mills. With that being said, would you.. Would you marry me?" Emma asked. Her own eyes filling tears. She opened the little box and Regina gasped. It was a beautiful Tiffany & Co engagement ring. "Yes, a million times yes, Emma." Regina answered. As soon as Emma placed the ring on Regina's finger she lifted her up and kissed her. The whole diner applauded and cheered. Henry walked over and hugged his mom. "We're going to be so happy." Regina said.

5 months later and Regina was putting on her bridal gown. She couldn't wait to marry Emma. Sure, some people thought it was a little fast. But she wanted to be married to Emma more than anything.

Just like in the dream Emma had on the operating table, She looked up to see Regina coming down the aisle. Her breath hitched in her throat. Regina made it to Emma and took her hands. "You're beautiful dear" She whispered. Emma smiled and squeezed her hands. The preacher went on with the ceremony. "You may kiss the bride" He finally said. Emma wasted no time capturing Regina's lips. Everyone clapped and cheered as the brides made their way back down the aisle to meet Henry.

The following year had been quite eventful. Henry turning 12, becoming a young man. Cora had stepped down as Mayor and Regina took the position. Emma had become Chief of police in the small town. Everything was great.

"Emma it's time" Regina whispered to her wife as they walked into the living room where Henry sat on the couch. "Hey moms" He said as he looked up. Emma smiled. She still hadn't got used to Henry call her mom. "Hey kid, your mother and I. We have a question." Emma said as she sat down next to Henry. "What's up" the kid asked. "How would you like Emma to be your mom." Regina slowly asked. Henry looked between the two women and laughed. Seeing the puzzled faces on the women he responded. "I kind thought she already was?" Tears immediately rushed to Emma's eyes. She wrapped the kid up in a tight embrace. "So, you wouldn't mind if Emma adopted you. If we made it official?" Regina asked, squeezing the boys knee. "Of course. She is my mom. Mom" Henry replied. Squirming out of Emma's embrace.

It was settled. The following week the three made it to the court house so Emma could legally adopt Henry as her son. The tree would become one big happy family.

THE END.


End file.
